lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris
Princess Iris is the main protagonist of LoliRock. She is the princess of Ephedia and frontwoman of the girl band LoliRock. She became best friends with Auriana and Talia since being chosen as the vocalist. She is training to reclaim the throne of Ephedia. Her boyfriend is Nathaniel. Appearance Iris has light blue eyes, fair skin, freckles, pink lips and blonde hair. After she transforms, she has rose pink hair. Her magic gem symbol is a pink heart. Her gem is located in her pendant that warns her when someone needs help. In the episode, "Shanila Surprise", while going through the Shanila rite of passage, Iris obtains a mysterious power-up form whose magic gem color is light violet. Dark Iris Dark Iris '''(or '''Evil Iris) is a form Iris gets in No Thanks For The Memories when Praxina took Iris' pendant to make it darker. After Iris became in her dark form, she starts attacking Talia and Auriana by using her crystal powers. She turns normal again when she remembers her memories and starts to attack the villains back. Personality Iris is a kind-hearted and selfless girl who is willing to help everyone. She loves to sing and she will always be there when her friends need her. Pre-Series Iris was born on Ephedia, where she Is the daughter of the King and Queen of Ephedia, making her a princess. However when she was a baby, her home was attacked by Gramorr, where he took control and overthrew her parents as ruler. In order to protect her, the Queen sent Iris off to Earth to keep her safe. When Iris arrived on Earth, she was unaware of her true heritage or of her magical powers and grew up for most of her life, believing to be a regular girl. Iris was adopted by her Aunt Ellen and lived in Sunny Bay, where she became best friends with Nathaniel. She eventually develops strong feelings towards him as she got older, but is too afraid to admit how she feels. Iris also gained a rival in Missy Robins. Iris also loved to sing, but she realized that every time she sang something strange would always happen. She had almost given up on her dream to become a singer, until Nathaniel told her of auditions for a new band called LoliRock, where her life soon changed forever. Series Season 1 Coming soon.. Season 2 Coming soon... Magical Abilities Iris possesses great magical powers, being able to preform complicated spells by herself. After her Shanila power-up, her magical powers increase, so she was able to break the mountain in half with one blow. Iris also possesses a great deal of agility and physical strength, being able to run up the vertical crystal wall, jump from it and break the crystal with her fist. Curiosities *Age: 15 years *Height: 165 cm *City: Sunny Bay *Activity: Singer *Feature: Dreams of a better world! *If I were a color, I would be pink. *If I were an animal, I'd be a dog, faithful and endearing. *If I were a flower I would be a pink rose, beautiful but knowing how to defend. *If I were a song, I'd be "Kiss You" by One Direction. *If I were a book, I would be a romantic and supernatural adventure like Harry Potter but more girly. *If I were a season, I'd be spring. *If I were a dessert, I would be a cake with strawberry. *If I had a motto, I would be "Life without love is a life without sunshine." *If I were a word, I'd be "love". *If I were a fictional character, I would be Anna from Frozen. Transformation Sequences Gallery Trivia *Within the group, LoliRock, Iris is the lead singer. *She is the last person in the group to get Shanila. *She is the only person in group that doesn't have any siblings. *She is the only person who turned evil as shown in "No Thanks For The Memories". *She is the only princess so far in the group whose name does not ends with "a". *Her magic crest has a symbol of a cross star thought her motif is the heart. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royalty Category:Ephedia Category:Iris Category:Nathaniel Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Princess Category:Enemies Category:Black Crystal Summoners Category:Allies